lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Burn, Baby, Burn
Plot Briscoe and Green investigate the death of a racist police officer, and the trial leads them to Latiff Miller, a powerful member of the Black Panther Party. But in order to put Miller in prison, McCoy tries to prove that the elderly man was not fearing for his life when he pulled the trigger. Cast Main cast *Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe *Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green *S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren *Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy *Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael *Dianne Wiest as Interim D.A. Nora Lewin Recurring cast * Joe Morton as Defense Attorney Leon Chiles * Mike Hodge as Judge Delano Burns * Dan Lauria as Deputy Chief Joseph Strudevant * David Lipman as Judge Morris Torledsky * Thomas Lyons as Detective Byrne Guest cast * Al Sapienza as Officer Kanizar * Joseph Siravo as Man * Chuck Cooper as Rolando August * Michael Connors as Detective Ronnie Blair * Clarence Williams III as Latiff Miller * Sandra Daley as Selina Watts * Caren Browning as Anne Kearsey * Bill Hoag as Sergeant Bowers * Anne Torsiglieri as ADA Jeannie Tarlow * Ron Brice as Natron * Víctor Sierra as Jose Medina * Jamie Hector as Jean Marchier * John McAdams as Farley * Rey Lucas as Louie * Tarik Lowe as Tariq * Tavia Rivee Jefferson as Amalia * Alberto Vazquez as Mendez * Gilbert Cruz as Lopez * George Bass as Mario * Omar Scroggins as Jamel * Cordell Clyde as Kenny * Chester A. Sims II as Bartender * John Canada Terrell as Attendant * Charles Reese as Miller's Supporter * Todd Davis as Imam * Roland Sands as Jury Foreman * John Hartmann as Court Clerk * Tom Brangle as ESU Commander * Tom Bruno as ESU Officer * Brennan McKay as Detective Hart (uncredited) References * Jake Kearsey * 38th Precinct * * Black Panther Party * E & M Car Service * 74th Precinct * Maria Santiago * * Riverside Action Program * White Knights * * Ajax Transmissions * Al Sharpton * * 1971 Quotes (Green is accosting an officer for threatening a witness) *'Miller': Given that I'm here, as a political prisoner, the Geneva convention doesn't afford this court jurisdiction! *Lewin: Don't beat yourself up too badly over this one, Jack. *McCoy: A man kills a New York City police detective in the line of duty, and I can't even convict him. *Lewin: Enough of the jury identified with the defendant's fear of cops. *McCoy: Used to be fear of cops didn't justify shooting them. *Lewin: Used to be a lot of things. *Lt. Van Buren: I'm sorry, I'm late for my daily spanking at One Police Plaza. (On the way to notify Anne Kearsey about her husband's death) *Green: How many times have you done this? *Lt. Van Buren: Twice. 2 times too many. Background information and notes *Errors made by characters (possibly deliberate errors by the filmmakers): When Attorney Leon Chiles (Joe Morton) cites police brutality, he mentions the Fred Hampton assassination in Oakland. Fred Hampton was killed by police in Chicago, not Oakland. *Chiles: The Abner Louima assault, the Amadou Diallo murder. **Carmichael: The police in that case were acquitted. **Both of these notorious cases involved African-American men and white NYPD officers. Louima was suspected of punching an officer during a brawl outside a nightclub. He was arrested, beaten, and sodomized with a broomstick while in custody, resulting in severe internal injuries. NYPD officer Justin Volpe was imprisoned for the assault and other officers were disciplined for their involvement. Amadou Diallo was shot dead by the NYPD, who had mistaken him for a wanted rapist and thought he was armed. He turned out to have been reaching for his wallet, not a gun. He was shot at 41 times and 19 shots hit him. A defense witness also refers to Diallo by saying, "41 shots at some poor black guy coming home from work." The officers involved in the shooting were acquitted after a criminal trial. *Burn, Baby, Burn" often was shouted during the widespread civil unrest during the sixties, especially by the rioters in Watts, CA in 1965. *This episode appears to be ripped from the headlines of the H. Rap Brown case. *"Burn baby burn" is a well-known and oft-repeated line from the song "Disco Inferno." *This episode lists Leon Chiles' office address as 1840 Broadway. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes